Out of It
by MOMEZLUVZEMMET
Summary: Edward- SeniorCOcky loved by mostly everyone Bella- new junior likes to play soccer will these 2 mix? Full Summary inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**AN: Hey guys wats up this is my new story and I might be continuing Can you fight the Temptation so don't worry lol .**

Summary- Edward the hottest thing in Forks High, Senior also lusted by the whole female population football captain cocky but can be nice if he wants. Bella really pretty kind of out of most of the time new at Forks High a Junior loves to play soccer and doesn't know wats going on have the time.. When these to meet wat will happen will Edward be obnoxious towards this new babe or will actually her and will Bella fall for his charm like the rest or ignore him. Or will someone get in the way?

Should I do this story I know it does give much info in the summary but it will make sense later if you guys want me to continue 

MOMESLUVSEMMETT


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

AN: Hey Guyz after all the reviews I got I'm going to continue my new story lolz ps: in my summary it said that Bella is a junior she is really a sophomore

BPOV  
"Heeeeeeeelllllloooooooo, earth to bella !!" Charlie voice awakened my thought.  
"Gosh don't have to be so loud about it! I said annoyed. My dad Charlie snorted and walked in to the house carrying some of my bags, apparently leaving the heavy ones to me. That's Charlie for you. I got out of the car and went to get my luggage.

I went up to my room and fell asleep not bothering to unpack my stuff yet. What seemed like 10 seconds later I heard Charlie yelling from downstairs. I woke up grumpy. I came home yesterday at like 9 a clock at night and I was already going to school my next day. So much for a tour around anywhere. I quickly took a shower and went to the suitcase that held most of my clothes. I picked out gray sweatpants and a dark blue tee shirt, both from abrecombie. I put on my shoes and walked downstair too see Charlie stuffing his face with a cheese omelete. "I weft somf fow fou." I stood there trying to figure out what he said when he swallowed it all and repeated,"I left some for you." I stood there disgusted. I didn't like cheese omeletes and apparently he didn't know that. "No thanks Charlie, I'm just gonna go to school now." He nodded and went back to devouring the omelete. Ew.

When I got to school. I went straight to the office, got my papers, and went to find my locker. When I was walking I saw a sign of sheet on a bulletin board. I loved soccer and wasn't that bad at it seeing as I was the biggest klutz around. Then some girl with short spiky jet black hair comes hopping towards me and screams," Hi!! I'm Alice! What's your name. Youmustbenewi'mnewbutnotthaaaaaatnewareyouthatcop'sdaughterohmigoshyourwearingabrecombiethat'slikeoneofmyfavoritestores." Strangley I understood everything she said. "Hi ya I'm Bella. I am new. Yes he is my dad. Yes I'm wearing abrecombie and lovin it." She giggled and said,"Wow. Nobody ever understands me." I laughed and then looked back to the soccer sheet. She noticed and asked,"So you like soccer? I don't like soccer, I like shopping better." I nodded my head and put my name on the try-out sheet. This would be fun seeing all those suckers! I looked back at Alice, and looked of into space waiting for her to speak.

Then she spoke again,"Wanna sit with me at lunch. Sit with me at lunch, kay see ya Bella!" I stood there confused and realized what happened and just said bye back. I got to my locker which took me a couple of minutes to open because I kept forgetting the next number, stupid not able to remember brain...I went to all my classes which were boring. People kept staring at me and when they noticed I was looking back the looked away. 

When it was lunch time I wen t to the cafeteria. Then suddenly I came colliding with another body. " Sorry" said the voice of whoever it was. "Its ok" I said to busy looking for Alice, as my eyes scanned the cafeteria, the voice spoke once more "so are you new here" he spoke curiously. Still looking for Alice I said "Yup" . Then he spoke again "Cool so looking for some one" "Yup" "Do you need some help" While he spoke I guess I spaced cause the next thing I know there was someone snapping there fingers in my face so I turned to look at the person for a quick second and I just saw a mop of bronze hair on a fairly tall guy he was really hot. All of a sudden I feel my arm being pulled to a table it was Alice. FINALLY. We ate lunch and I guess I forgot about the guy. Oh well this pizza is delious. 

AN: I Know short new chappioe Edwards POV R&R


End file.
